Wolf Boy
by Canis lupis
Summary: Left abandoned in the forest how can one survive.


The Wolf Boy

In the middle of the darkest night a cry was heard for miles around. What could make such a sound thought the perplexed pack of wolves. Their curiosity got the better of one, the one that mattered, the lead, Alfa, female she bolted in the direction of the wale only to find a weird little creature with no hair and oddly shaped limbs. What to do with it she thought could she put it with the pups or should she eat it?

Suddenly the creature let out another cry and she new what she had must do, the creature was strange but it was but a stranded pup without a pack to raise it. The lead male came trotting up to her with an air or importance, like a male forked horn thing that was quite tasty, and growled at my new "pup" and said, "What do we have here a light snack before the hunt." He paid for that remark dearly almost with his life liquid. The others drove me out that night, but the fools were stupid with out me and found them starving with in a week. They were desperate enough to kill near the weird "trees" that blocked the fuzzy creatures from escaping. One hasn't heard their howls sense. One can only hope for the best.

As for my pup it took some getting use to but it grew into one of the beings that live in large smelly groups with their weird dens. As he grew he learned the ways of the wolf not being seen, making no noise, setting traps, and duty to ones pack. My "pup" could now keep up with me nonstop for many moon rises, could hear a twig snap 500 of ones lengths away, had no need for the brightness time to see, had no need for that weird fur in the coldest winters, and could almost smell as good as yours truly. His appearance also changed he became larger and the fur on his head grew to his hind paws.

Once he reached seven summers I took him to observe the ones that looked almost like him. Once he learned how to walk like the things I got him some weird of those weird furs that they wore and had him, after many failed attempts, put them on in a way that mimicked them. But we fled when they started to come near our den. We traveled nonstop for many moon rises before we stopped to eat and rest only during the brightness time. After we came across another gathering of the odd things I had an idea. We would try to learn about them from the inside not the out.

My "pup" complained about the furs but put them on, this time I made shore that they were a male's. We sneaked in by the moonlight and found an appropriate site for a den in a "safe" spot. There was plenty of food, but the water was foul and smelly. We stayed hidden for a moon cycle before we were found by one of their mature ones. He tried to hurt me but my "pup", true to his pack, killed him we moved to a new "den" that night and weighted for them to hunt us down.

Today we found Vernon dead in an ally with his throat ripped out by god knows what. Some of my men think that it was a wolf, but I highly doubt it. Wolves wouldn't come into a town, but dogs would that is what I think got him. Even though it wasn't a big loss the lazy basted was skipping his guard duty anyway. After a week of searching we decided to go one last time and boy did I get a big surprise. In an ally we found an enormous wolf and a small boy with black hair to his ankles both growling at us. I had Dudley and Ron to slowly approach them to try to get the wolf away from the boy, that was a very big mistake it was going great until Dudley took a kick at the wolf then all hell broke loose. The kid launched himself at so fast that we didn't get one step. The next thing still gives me nightmares. The kid had his teeth around Dudley's throat, like a wolf would. The next thing I knew blood was everywhere the kid had just RIPED his fucking throat out. Dudley was dead before he hit the ground he did even get a chance to scream. With a wicked grin the kid had Fred's blood dripping out of the kids mouth, down his chin, and to the ground. When he killed Ron from behind with the same exact bite. After that we let the wolf stay with him, and we didn't even try to hurt a fly on the way to headquarters.

"Did you see that new kid that they brought in?" asked a young girl.

"No I didn't Hermione." replied a young boy.

"You must be joking me Brian?" said Heather.

"No, I swear on my life that I have not seen "the new kid" as you so eloquently put it. Now be quiet the adults are starting to talk."

Man one started out; "I will not keep a WOLF at this establishment any longer Meck."

Hermione and Neville were shocked a wolf in the orphanage the same day as they got a new kid.

Man two replied, "That "kid" took out TEN highly trained solders and Vernon before they let the wolf back with him. After that he did not lift a finger to harm a person so the wolf will stay!"

"Ten solders," Fritch said in astonishment then composed himself, "of course the wolf can stay."

"Quick to change your mind are you, also he has not spoken a word as of yet. It may be that he can't speak at all, or that he was never taught. Your job is to keep him happy wile getting him to talk about his life, NO VIOLENCE got it!" ordered Meck.

"Yes, yes now you don't halve to yell do you what is one of the kids wakes up?"

"That is the least of your worries that kid is under my protection along with the other kids here as of this moment you are just a caretaker. Is that clear."

"Crystal"

"Good now get out of my sight."

Hermione and Neville hear a door slam shut.

Then Meck turns toward them and says, "You can come out now little ones."

Slowly Brian stood up and moved froward toward the man, when Hermione joined him in fear of disobeying more than she had. And to their astonishment Meck told them, "I'm glad you heard that now he can't lie to you also you two and the wolf boy will be joining me at my home starting daybreak so pack your things by dawn got it you can sleep later ok now go pack." with that he walked out the door.

They gathered up their things, which wasn't much, as they were told with much haste. They got done just in time to hear a bone-chilling howl welcoming the day it seemed.


End file.
